Fully depleted thin film semiconductor devices, such as extremely thin semiconductor-on-insulator (ETSOI) devices and field effect transistors (FETs) having one or more fin-shaped channels (FinFETs) with an undoped body, for example, are attractive options for the continued scaling of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
System-on-chip applications may require the usage of various devices with different characteristics on the same chip. In bulk technology, device characteristics, such as threshold voltage (Vt), are generally tuned by well/halo doping. However, such a body doping technique is inapplicable for fully depleted undoped body devices.